Lips of an Angel
by Isla6
Summary: One-shot inspired by the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder :


**A/N Hey guys just a little one-shot inspired by the song Lips of An Angel by Hinder. If you haven't heard it before i'm sure it's on youtube. There is definitely an option for a sequel to this so show me some love if you like it and review! Also i just have to let everyone know how excited i am that i'm going to one of Taylor Swifts concerts in Australia!!!!!Yay!!!! Even though i don't live in Australia but hey, that's just a minor detail!**

**Normal diclaimer - I own nothing, except the copy of Hannah Montana the Movie i brought yesterday :)**

* * *

Lips of an Angel

Lilly lay awake on her couch. She glanced over to the clock on her DVD player and silently groaned as she saw it was 3:30 in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep since she went to bed at 10:00pm. Her girlfriend, Katie, was happily asleep in her bed. Lilly quickly glanced over to her open bedroom door and saw Katie fast asleep. Lilly smiled at the sight. Katie was definitely a catch. Long straight brown hair, gorgeous green-brown eyes and long slender legs. Lilly had been surprised when Katie came up to her and started flirting with her. She couldn't believe someone like Katie would want to be with her, but here they were 10 months later and almost living together. Almost because Katie practically lived at Lilly's, she had taken up half of Lilly's closet, was there every day and night, and even helped pay some of the rent, much to Lilly's objection though. Lilly had still never officially asked Katie to move in, and it wasn't that she didn't want her to, she just couldn't fully commit to Katie. She loved her, but wasn't in love with her. Lilly had hoped it would come, that if she waited long enough she would eventually fall in love with her, like Katie was with Lilly, but it hadn't come yet. Lilly rolled onto her stomach and suddenly felt her pocket vibrate, it was her cell phone.

"Who would be calling me this early in the morning?" she whispered to herself as she sat up and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was an unknown number. She thought about ignoring it but then decided she would give whoever it was a piece of her mind.

"Who do you think you are doing calling this early?" Lilly whispered yelled into the phone so she wouldn't wake Katie up.

There was a long pause on the phone. Lilly could hear someone's deep breathing on the other line. She was about to hang up until she heard them speak.

"Lilly?"

Lilly froze. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. That voice, she hadn't heard that voice in two years.

She quickly licked her dry lips. "Mi-Miley?"

"Oh Lilly. God, I've missed you." Miley replied with a sigh.

"Miley. What... Why?" Lilly didn't know what to say. It had been two years since she had broken up with Miley and she hadn't spoken to or seen her since. But she thought about her and dreamed about her everyday. That was part of the reason she was still at awake this late, or early depending on her how you look at it.

"Lilly. I…I. God, I don't know what I'm doing." She sounded frustrated.

"Miley you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice saying my name. God, it sounds so sweet." Lilly whispered with her eyes closed.

"I saw you today Lilly, at the park, with a girl. Who is she?"

"You saw me? Why didn't you come and talk to me?" Lilly asked even though she knew the answer.

"Who is she Lilly?

Lilly sighed. "Katie. My girlfriend."

"Is that why you're whispering now? She's with you?" Miley sounded upset.

"She's in the bedroom. I'm in the lounge." Lilly answered even though she didn't want to.

"How long have you been with her?"

"Miley, don't. It will just make it harder."

"How long Lilly?" Miley said sounding stern.

"Almost 11 months."

"Do you lover her?" Miley whispered.

Lilly was silent for awhile, tell the truth or lie? At the end of the day she couldn't spare both Katie and Miley pain.

"Not like I love you." Lilly whispered. God, this girl could still make her weak.

She could hear Miley whimper and hold back a sob on the other end of the phone. "I need to see you Lilly."

"Miley I don't…"

"Please, Lilly. I'm only here for one more night. I'm staying at the Freeman Hotel, room number 5114. I really need to see you. Please."

"I'll think about it Miley." Lilly paused as she heard Katie toss in her sleep. "Miley, I have to go."

"Please think about it Lils." Not the nickname Lilly thought, that was a definite weakness.

"I will. Bye." Lilly quickly hung up the phone as Katie sat up in bed and looked around sleepily.

"Babe, were you on the phone?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you." Lilly said as she walked into the bedroom

"That's alright. Who was it?" Katie asked as Lilly got into bed and she snuggled up to Lilly.

"Wrong number" Lilly lied. She was glad it was dark because if it wasn't she was sure Katie would be able to see the lies all over her face.

* * *

The next morning Lilly and Katie were sitting at the breakfast table. They were both reading the newspaper and if Lilly wasn't as tired as she was, she would have laughed at how much of a married couple they looked like.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, babe?" Katie asked her not looking up from her page of the newspaper.

"Um I'm not going to be here for dinner tonight." Lilly spoke cautiously.

"Oh, how come?" Katie asked, not suspecting anything.

"I have a late meeting. So I'm not going to be home till about 10 maybe 11. So you may want to stay at your place tonight." Lilly lied easily.

"Oh, that's fine." Katie smiled as she got up taking her bowl over to the kitchen sink. "I guess I should go check on my flat, water the plants, that's if they aren't dead already" She laughed as she walked over to Lilly, giving her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Goodbye babe. Have a good day, I love you." Katie said as she picked up her camera case and book bag and headed to work. Katie was a photographer. That's how she met Lilly. She was having a show at a gallery and saw Lilly across the room. She had thought Lilly looked sad, but so beautiful. She went to chat with her, asked her out for coffee the next day, and the rest is history, as they say.

After Katie left Lilly tidied the kitchen up and went into her home office to work. She was a writer for the local newspaper, she wanted to be an author, it was her passion, it was what brought her to New York, and it was what tore her apart from Miley. Miley. That was all she could think about. Miley, Miley, Miley. Lilly threw her pen down on her desk and sighed.

"Jesus, what am I doing!" She groaned out load.

Lilly swung around on her chair a couple of times before she stopped, stood up, and grabbed her bag and keys. She was going to see Miley.

---------------------------------------

She got to the Freeman Hotel in about 30 minutes. She didn't bother going to the front desk. She had been there before so knew exactly where she was going. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor. The whole ride up she was nervous, her hands were getting clammy, and she couldn't stop fidgeting. What was she going to say? What was Miley going to say? More importantly what was she going to do? She had no intention of cheating on Katie but then what was she doing coming to Miley's hotel room?

She was walking down the hotel corridor.

Room 5114. This was It. This was Miley. She raised her hand. Knocked once, twice, three times.

She waited a few seconds until she heard footsteps. This was it. She heard the doorknob turn and saw the door open. Then there was Miley.

A huge smile was plastered across Miley's face as she saw it was Lilly. Lilly just stood there, taking all of Miley in. The past two years had been good to her. Her silky brown curls hung loosely down past her shoulders, and it took all of Lilly's will power not to run her hands through it like she had done so many times before. Lilly's eyes hungrily ate up the rest of Miley's body from her chest down to her tan, long legs and then back up to Miley's green eyes. Their eyes met and Lilly blushed slightly at how inappropriate her staring was, but Miley had done the exact same thing to her.

"You came." Miley let out a relieved sigh.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Lilly replied honestly.

Tears started to slowly seep out of Miley's eyes.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly asked as she reached her hand out to wipe Miley's tears away but Miley pulled away from Lilly and walked into her hotel room. Lilly unsurely followed her and closed the room door.

"Miley, please talk to me."

"What would she do if she knew you were talking to me?" Miley asked as she looked out the window down onto the street.

Lilly knew who she was talking about, Katie. "Let's just say world war three may start." Lilly laughed slightly.

"So she doesn't know you're here?" Miley asked, still looking out the window.

"No. She has no clue. She trusts me. And I'm here. Hoping for…I don't even know why I'm here."

"What are you hoping for Lilly?" Miley asked as she finally turned around to face Lilly.

Lilly was silent, she didn't know what to say.

"Do you wanna know what I'm hoping for, Lils?"

Lilly shook her head as she closed her eyes. "No," she whispered as Miley got closer.

"That we both never really moved on."

Lilly opened her eyes and was shocked at how close Miley was. The intensity of Miley's stare was overpowering. Lilly leaned forward and Miley met her halfway. They kissed for the first time in two years. It was light. It was passionate. It was everything Miley and Lilly had dreamed of for the last two years.

Lilly pulled away. "I have a girlfriend," was the first thing she said. She regretted it as soon as she spoke the words. The hurt that flashed across Miley's face was heartbreaking.

"You should leave Lilly."

"Miley I'm sorry. I…I don't want to leave." She said as a few tears came out of her eyes.

Miley smiled a teary smile. "But you have to. Because we both know you aren't a cheater. I still hold that title."

With that said Lilly turned around and walked out Miley's hotel room.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it!please show me love and review :)have a fab weekend!**


End file.
